This project has established the reliability and validity of the Dissociative Experiences Scale (DES) as a research and clinical measure of dissociation. A seven center collaborative study of the discriminat validity of the DES in 1340 subjects determined that it correctly classified 85.5% of subjects. A simple cut-off score of 30 will correctly classify 89% of psychiatric patients as to whether or not they have a dissociative disorder with 75% of Multiple Personality Disorder patients being correctly identified.